1. Field:
This invention relates to exercise apparatus and particularly to an apparatus for performing striding-type exercises.
2. State of the Art:
Various exercises such as walking, running and cross-country skiing involve a striding-type motion of the user's legs for, among other things, increasing strength in the legs and aerobic conditioning. There are various devices such as treadmill exercisers and cross-country skiing exercisers which are adapted to allow an exerciser to simulate such exercises in a restricted space.